marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 372
** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** * ** * ** *** Jasper National Park **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of Code: Blue appear here between and . * Unknown to all at the time, Sue' actions are influenced by her evil Malice persona, whom Sue merged with in . It's Malice's influence that is responsible for her change in behavior and revealing costume. * The upper levels of the Four Freedoms Plaza were destroyed by a Gamma Bomb in / . * While selecting pawns to use to rescue his step-daughter, the Puppet Master says he doubts that he could find the original Thor or the Silver Surfer in time. At the time of this story, Thor was deeply submerged in the mind of his successor Eric Masterson in . At the time of this story the Silver Surfer was mostly in deep space after he freed himself from his prison on Earth in . * The Molecule Man is reeling from his break up with his girlfriend Marsha Rosenberg after she broke up with him in , also his last appearance was in that issue. * Devos is concerned about any feelings that Lyja may still have for Johnny, her former husband. Her feelings are the result of the following complex events: ** Alicia Masters used to date the Thing dating back in . ** Reference to Reed, Johnny and Ben being kidnapped by the Beyonder occurred in . They were on Battleworld between - . While on Battleworld, Ben discovered that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms and decided to stay. ** Lyja taking Alicia's place happened just prior to the heroes return from the Secret Wars. Johnny, Reed and She-Hulk's return to Earth was depicted in . This was revealed in . ** Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship began to grow from onward. ** The scene where Ben discovered Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship is from . Ben left Battleworld in . ** Lastly Lyja recounts her marriage to Johnny which occurred in . ** Lyja was exposed in and seemingly killed on a mission to rescue Alicia as seen in ** Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, Lyja was posing as Alicia for roughly two years time. was published in 1984, which falls under "Year 6" of the Modern Age and this story, published in 1991 falls under "Year 8". 8 - 6 = 2. * Appearing here are many of the Daily Bugles most popular staff members. They are J. Jonah Jameson (who appears between and ) Reporter Ben Urich (who appears here between and ), Editor Joe Robertson who appears here between and ), Reporters Glory Grant (appearing here between and ) and Joy Mercado (Appearing here between and ) and photographer Lance Bannon who appears here between and . * Spider-Man appears here following the events of . * J. Jonah Jameson mentions his animosity toward Spider-Man, who he has hated ever since . * Spider-Man's search for the Human Torch resumes in * The panels of Johnny hiding in an alleyway on page 21 of this story are a homage to . In that story Johnny and Spider-Man's roles were reversed. Spider-Man was hiding out while the Torch was desperately trying to find him. * The Wild Pack appears here during the events of when they were hired by Jameson to capture Venom. Their hunt for the Human Torch is also seen in that same story. * Following their appearances here, Franklin, Johnny, Agatha, Paibok, Devos, and Lyja are all seen next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}